Identification and verification of remote users is important for many network communications and transactions. This is especially true with sensitive communications and important transactions when users are unacquainted and remote from each other. Traditionally, a person presents a physical identification document for inspection by an agent who compares a facial image of the identification document to the physical appearance of the person. However, the conventional mechanisms of identifying and verifying users are inconvenient and inefficient, and result in burdens for users.